Savior
by xXTheCrypticCrayonXx
Summary: Kanda was forced into an arranged marriage with Allen, not that Allen minded. All Allen wants is for his husband to love him, but he may face problems when people from his horrific past start to reappear. KandaXAllen, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

I chose the name of the title based off the song "Savior" by Black Veil Brides if anyone was wondering.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Black Veil Brides.**

* * *

><p>Allen arrived at the Black Order Café at 5:55 in the morning, five minutes before his shift started. He headed through the back door into the kitchen and put on his apron. The white haired boy <strong>(1)<strong> then headed to Komui's office to check in and tell the manager he was there. When he was done, he flipped the sign on the door to the 'open' side, unlocked the door, and opened all the curtains on the windows and tied them back.

The small white haired boy headed back behind the counter, and, waiting for Lavi to arrive, started to bake the small cakes and pastries their café was famous for. Miranda and Lenalee also helped to make small desserts, but today they weren't coming into work until later. As soon as Lavi got there, he checked in with Komui and started to make coffee and cappuccinos, knowing they would need it for the breakfast rush.

Sure enough, soon the café was flooded with businessmen and businesswomen hoping to get some nice, hot coffee and a quick breakfast before heading to work. Though Allen baked and cooked, he was also a waiter because of his polite personality and great people skills.

"So, how are things with Yu?" inquired Lavi as soon as the rush was over and only a few stragglers were left.

Allen sighed and Lavi immediately knew it was the wrong question to ask. "Same old Kanda," replied Allen sadly. "You would think that after almost a year of marriage, he would be a little more open with me, but I guess that's too much to ask for. He doesn't love me, and he probably never will…but you never know!" finished Allen with a sweet smile fixed on his face.

Lavi could tell the smile was fake, but he wasn't going to say anything. He just wished Kanda would stop being such a jerk and hurting Allen: the poor kid didn't deserve it. He truly loved Kanda with all his heart, but Kanda was too stubborn to realize it, and even if he did, Lavi doubted he would do anything about it.

It wasn't as if it was Allen's fault they were forced into marriage. Allen's adoptive father and uncle, for reasons unknown, had arranged the deal with Kanda's adoptive father. No one knew the reason for it…well, no one alive that is: Mana and Neah Walker had been killed a few months after the deal was made, and they had been the only ones to know the real purpose behind it. Even Allen didn't know why!

One thing was for sure, poor Allen certainly got the worse end of the deal: Kanda was cold and unfriendly to him, and there was no reason for it. There was absolutely, positively no excuse for Kanda's behavior: Allen was perfectly nice to him. He was sweet, he never did anything to get on Kanda's nerves, he cooked for him, he cleaned for him, and he loved him—absolutely and unconditionally loved him. Kanda just wouldn't accept him, however, and Allen was becoming depressed and downtrodden. And the worst part was that nothing anyone said or did to make him feel better had any affect. The only person who, at this point, could make Allen feel better was Kanda himself, and everyone was sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as Komui told him that he had an hour off of work for his lunch break. He didn't want to go home because he knew Kanda wouldn't come home for lunch: he never did. He started work early in the morning, and he didn't come home until long after dark each night. Allen hated spending time at home in that dark, lonely house, so he usually stayed at the café to "keep everyone company." They all knew the real reason he stayed, but they didn't mind, so they didn't say anything.<p>

As Allen started his shift, the lunch rush arrived. Allen went to the back and started baking more desserts with Lenalee and Miranda; he knew they would run out of their stock soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, everyone! See you tomorrow," Allen called out as he left the café.<p>

"Bye, Allen," they all replied in unison.

As Allen walked home in the dark, he pondered what to make Kanda for dinner. Kanda probably wouldn't even be home in time to eat it, but he could still try. He really did love the raven haired man, but he knew the feelings weren't reciprocated. All he wanted was to make Kanda happy, but that was easier said than done…a whole lot easier.

When Allen got back to their house, he took note that the lights were on in the living room. He knew Kanda never came home this early, so why were the lights on? He was sure he turned them off before he left in the morning. The white haired boy walked up the driveway and to the front door, which was unlocked. He went inside quietly and headed straight for the living room. He stepped through the doorway and saw Kanda and Kanda's adoptive father—Froi Tiedoll—and brothers—Noise Marie and Daisya Barry.

"Ah…Um, hello," the boy greeted, shocked.

"Allen, it's so great to see you!" greeted Tiedoll.

"Hey, Allen," said Daisya as Marie waved. "How's it going?"

"Eh, good, good," replied Allen.

"So Yu's not being a huge jerk?" Daisya asked seriously.

Allen saw Kanda give him a pointed look over Froi's shoulder. "What?" he acted shocked. "Of course not! He's been great to me." He smiled a sweet smile and saw Kanda looking a little surprised.

"Really?" asked Marie. "He must be like a completely different person at home then, because he's still as cold as ever at work."

Allen chuckled a little, hoping they wouldn't pry any more into it.

"Well, we were just visiting and now that we've seen how well you two are getting along, I guess we should get going," came Froi's voice. "Yu," he called as he started out the door, "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you have finally opened up some." He smiled happily before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Kanda, what would you like for dinner?" Allen asked, glad that he was able to actually ask this time instead of guessing.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not hungry," he replied coldly.

"But you have to eat something," Allen told him gently, "If you don't-"

"I'm. Fine," he growled.

Allen's face fell. "I'm sorry," he apologized and looked down.

Allen turned and walked toward his room. Kanda had stated that they would share a bed when hell froze over…or when Tiedoll came to visit and stayed the night. Kanda watched Allen go and tried to deny that he suddenly felt guilty. He gave up on that thought and headed to his own room silently.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Ok, so in this story, Allen's actually 19 years old, but I can't bring myself to call him a man…don't know why, so don't ask…I'm just a little crazy! : ) Oh! And Kanda is 21, if anyone was wondering. : )

I'm going to try to update every Sunday at random times of the day and night depending on when I wake up. I won't keep you waiting unless something major happens. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

I decided to update on Saturday instead of Sunday because I'm going to Natsucon tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll have time. :)

* * *

><p>At 5:00 Allen woke up and started to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, he opened his door, and crept quietly down the dark hallway. Kanda didn't wake up until 6:00, and Allen didn't want to be the unlucky one to wake him. He quickly made breakfast for himself and Kanda and put Kanda's breakfast in the refrigerator. He then made his way out into the half-light of morning, closed the door behind him, and set off for work. He always walked to and from the café because it wasn't a far walk, and it gave him time to think.<p>

Allen made it to the store with five minutes to spare, like always. He checked in with Komui and started working. When Lavi came in to help him, he told the orange haired man all about what happened the night before.

"Why did you lie to them?" he practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell them the truth—that he's absolutely horrible to you?"

"I can't, Lavi," Allen said desperately. "You know I love him! I couldn't make his father disappointed in him! Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya were so happy when I said that."

"Well they aren't going to be happy when I tell them what a jerk he's really been!" shouted Lavi. Some of the early customers, startled, stared at him.

"Shhh! Lavi, you can't tell them!" he whispered pleadingly. "Please, just leave it alone."

"I can't! He's such a jerk! And he's hurting you! I can't just stand by and watch this happen. He's being an ass, and he deserves to go down," Lavi said with a gleam in his only visible eye.

"Lavi, just stop. It's fine, really. Just don't do anything, please," Allen pleaded with him. "Seriously, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. But even though I can't understand why you allow him to be an ass to you, I won't tell Tiedoll," he stated sorrowfully.

"Or Marie or Daisya," Allen demanded.

Lavi sighed. "Or Marie or Daisya," he added regretfully.

"Good. Now let's get back to work," Allen said gratefully.

* * *

><p>As Allen walked home that night, he saw a man across the street who appeared to be staring at him. He could only see what was visible in the light from the street lamp as everything else was covered in darkness. Allen started to walk a little faster and glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. The man watched him walk away and then disappeared around the corner. Allen, now thoroughly creeped out, started to walk even faster.<p>

He got home in record time, and he shut and locked the door behind him. Allen leaned against the door, slowed his breathing, and headed to the kitchen, turning lights on as he went. He made dinner for himself and Kanda, even though Kanda probably wouldn't come home until much later. After eating, Allen cleaned up after himself and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The same routine continued for almost a week before Allen decided to tell anyone about the strange man. He hadn't wanted to worry Lavi, and he knew Kanda wouldn't even care, so he hadn't told them. After almost a week, though, he knew he should tell someone. There really was only one person he <em>could <em>tell. At work the next day, he told Lavi, who demanded to know why Allen hadn't told him sooner and then _insisted _on walking Allen home that night. The white haired boy could hardly refuse—he knew if he _did _refuse, Lavi would just follow him on his own.

So when it was time to leave, Allen and Lavi said goodbye to everyone and went on their way. When they came to the spot where the man normally was, Allen didn't see him.

"He's normally standing right over there," said Allen, discreetly pointing.

"Well then, since he didn't show up tonight, I'll just have to walk you home every night," said Lavi with finality.

"You really don't have to worry about it, Lavi. I don't want to be any trouble," stated Allen. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"I'm sure it _wasn't _just your imagination," Lavi told him. "And besides, it's no trouble to keep my friend safe." He smiled.

"If you're sure it's not a problem," said Allen, secretly grateful.

"It's definitely not a problem," Lavi stated surely as they walked to the front door. "Can I talk to Yu for a minute?"

"Well, you could if he was home," Allen said, trying to unlock the door in the dark.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lavi. "Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Um…He usually stays at the office pretty late," Allen informed him after finally succeeding in opening the door, "but I can ask him to call you if it's important."

"No, no. I'll just wait for him," Lavi said as Allen turned on the lights.

"Well, if you're sure." Lavi could hear the gratitude in his friends voice. "I'll make dinner then. What would you like?" he asked, happy to actually have someone to cook for.

"It doesn't matter to me: food is food in my mind," Lavi stated simply as they walked through the house toward the kitchen.

"Alright then."

Just as the two finished eating, Kanda walked through the door. Although he was surely surprised to see Lavi there, he didn't show it.

"What are you doing here, you stupid rabbit?" he asked coldly.

"We need to talk," the orange haired man replied seriously. "In private," he added as he started to walk into the living room.

Allen made a show of clearing the table and starting to wash the dishes as they left. As soon as they were out the door, however, he put everything down and stealthily snuck into the hallway.

"—know what happened tonight?" Allen heard Lavi's voice. "I walked Allen home because there has been a man practically stalking him for the past week."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked dangerously.

"Well, of course you wouldn't know!" Lavi was practically yelling by now. "I know you don't understand the way you feel toward Allen, but as his husband, you have a duty to protect him. I don't care if you pretend you absolutely hate his guts; you had better take care of him from now on! He needs someone to take care of him, and you are not doing a good job at all!"

"What do you care?" asked Kanda. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business! He's my friend. It's also my business when he needs someone to walk him home because there's some freaky guy staring at him every night for the past week!" Lavi stated hotly. "You know nothing about what goes on in his life, and you act like you don't care, but I know you do!"

Allen, now thoroughly confused, decided he had better head back to the kitchen before he got caught. Luckily he did, because Lavi and Kanda came back not a minute later.

Lavi, obviously pissed, put on a smile for Allen and went over to give him a hug. "Bye, Allen. See you tomorrow."

Allen put on an equally fake smile. "Bye, Lavi. See you tomorrow, and thank you."

"No problem." With that, Lavi left.

Everything was silent for a moment. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Allen asked Kanda.

Kanda sighed. "Sure."

Allen looked dumbfounded for a moment before a small smile took over. "What would you like?"

"Anything's fine," Kanda replied.

Allen started cooking happily, and when he was done, he gave Kanda his food.

"Uh, when you're done you can just put the dishes in the sink, and I'll wash them in the morning," he told Kanda quietly. "Goodnight."

Kanda only nodded, but Allen hadn't even expected that, so he was happy.

That night, Allen went to sleep feeling more content than he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU TO THE ALMIGHTY <strong>PAGING DR. SKANKFACE<strong> FOR PROOFREADING MY SHIT!

…That was the Almighty **Paging Dr. Skankface**…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man…if I did…well, let's just say Allen and Kanda would be together with children by now…yeah, that's right: children. I don't know how it would happen, but it would! Muahahahahaha! :D**

Thanks for all the reviews and everything; I really appreciate it~! :)

* * *

><p>For the next week, Lavi insisted on walking Allen home from work. He paid no heed to Allen's protests, despite the fact that the strange man hadn't even been seen anywhere on Allen's normal route home. Allen continually tried to convince Lavi that he was fine on his own, and he figured one more try couldn't hurt.<p>

"Really, Lavi," started Allen, "I'll be fine on my own." The poor white haired boy was really regretting telling Lavi about his 'stalker.'

"I'm not taking that chance," stated Lavi with finality. Allen groaned in exasperation.

"I'm nineteen years old, Lavi. I can take care of myself, so I don't need anyone to walk me home at night!"

"But what if something happens?" whined Lavi.

"Nothing will happen!" Allen reassured him. "I will be perfectly safe, and I will call you when I get home. If I don't call, I give you full permission to walk me home for a month."

Lavi stared at him for a moment then sighed. "I guess I'll let you," he said regretfully. "But if you get scared, call me and I'll meet you," he told Allen seriously.

"Alright, alright. I promise. Now, goodbye."

"Bye, Allen." Lavi watched as Allen walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his and Kanda's home.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he walked home in the artificial light of the street lamps. Lavi could worry a little <em>too <em>much sometimes. They hadn't even seen the guy for a week now. They were both probably just overreact—Nope! The guy was standing in the same spot he had been before Lavi had started walking Allen home. Oh boy. Well he sure as hell wasn't going to call Lavi; the orange haired man would insist on walking him everywhere for the rest of his life! He would never have another moment of freedom!

So Allen did what he had done every other time: he kept walking. This time, however, something different happened. This time the man crossed the street and started walking toward Allen. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Allen, looking calm and composed (which was the complete opposite of what he was feeling on the inside), kept walking and nonchalantly pulled out his cell phone, pretending to dial a number.

As the man walked past him, they bumped shoulders, which caused Allen to look up. He audibly gasped and dropped his phone. _He could see the sharp edge of the knife. He could feel the same pain he had felt those years ago. _The man looked at him, smiled a large, knowing smile, and started to walk away, pleased with himself.

Allen dropped to his knees on the sidewalk and sat there for almost ten minutes, lost in memories of the past, shocked to the core. When he finally came to his senses, he grabbed his phone from the sidewalk and tried to stand up. His breathing was ragged, and his legs were shaking badly; therefore, this was a futile attempt. He spent another five minutes trying to calm himself down before trying to get up again. This time his attempt was successful, and he started to slowly make his way home, keeping his eyes on his feet.

When he got there, he went straight to the living room and collapsed on the nearest sofa after turning on the light and locking the door. He didn't want to be alone waiting for Kanda to come home, but he didn't want to worry Lavi either. Lavi didn't know about Allen's past either, and Allen would rather keep it that way. In the end, not wanting to explain to Lavi outweighed being alone for an while in Allen's mind. Allen called Lavi like he said he would and told him he got home okay.

"Why did it take so long for you to call me?" Lavi asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I just forgot," Allen stated simply, trying to sound normal. Lavi might not believe him, but he doubted the man would challenge his answer.

"Are you sure you're okay, Allen?" asked Lavi worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Allen reassured him. "I promise."

"Well, if you're sure," said Lavi, unconvinced. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright," Allen agreed. "Bye."

"Bye." Allen ended the call just as Kanda walked through the front door. Allen heard Kanda step into the living room and then stop. He looked up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kanda questioned. "You look even paler than you usually do."

"Nothing happened. I'm fine," Allen told him quietly with a small smile.

"Whatever," Kanda said dismissively. "It's not like I care."

Allen looked at him sadly. "Do you honestly hate me? Do you like me at all? Even just a little?" he asked quietly.

"Who could even like someone like you? You're a whiny little kiss-ass who won't leave me the hell alone. Just get away from me; it makes me sick to have to look at your scar and your hideous arm!"

Allen looked up at Kanda, thoroughly shocked, before jumping off the couch and running out of the living room with his head down. He went straight to his bedroom and stayed there the rest of the night.

When Kanda walked past later, feeling that strange emotion called guilt, he could hear quiet sobbing coming from inside. Kanda had never heard Allen cry before; not once in all the years they had known each other nor in the year that they had lived together. Allen just didn't cry. Not even when Kanda had said or done something horrible. Not one time—except now.

* * *

><p>For the first time in seven years, Allen was crying. He hadn't cried since Mana had died in that alleyway, and he had gotten the ugly scar on his face. He didn't even know exactly why he was crying. It was probably the fact that Kanda had said what Allen was always thinking: no one would ever even like him. His arm repulsed people when they found out—that was the reason he was an orphan. His parents had abandoned him after seeing the arm he was born with, which caused him to grow up on the streets. Of course, most people didn't know about his arm because he kept it hidden, but if they did find out, they were disgusted. Also, Allen's scar and white hair caused most people to avoid him or look at him weirdly.<p>

Allen guessed that it was all of that, coupled with the fact that he had seen the man that had given him said scar and helped to cause his hair to turn white. **(1) **It also didn't help that Kanda had basically reiterated what that no good, debt collecting, womanizing, drunk, abusive man had told him continuously for the five and a half years Allen had lived with him.

Allen hoped that Kanda hadn't meant anything that he had said, but the white haired boy had no doubt in his mind that Kanda had been telling him exactly what he thought of him. With that thought, Allen started crying even harder, and he eventually cried himself into a restless and nightmarish sleep.

Allen was as wrong as he could be concerning Kanda's feelings for him, but, sadly, there was no one to tell him otherwise. Kanda was about as emotionally aware of his feelings as a teacup…in other words: not at all aware.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> In the canon story line, Allen's hair turned white from the stress and trauma of turning Mana into an akuma and then his hand killing Mana. I've seen online that a person's hair can turn white from stress and trauma, but that it takes a long time to turn completely white. I don't really know what's true or not, so I'm saying his hair turned white from the trauma of seeing his foster father murdered in front of him, being (basically) tortured, and then being taken in by that womanizing, drunkard and being forced to take care of his debts…If you don't know who that is…well, I honestly don't know why you are reading a D. Gray-Man fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. : (**

* * *

><p>Allen awoke the next morning with rumpled clothing and dried tear tracks on his face. He got out of bed slowly and headed to the shower. Once he was dressed, he went to the kitchen and made breakfast for himself and Kanda, even though he thought Kanda would probably just throw it away. Sluggishly, he gathered everything he needed for the day and started walking to the Black Order Café. He looked over his shoulder every so often, feeling paranoid after what happened the night before. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows as he walked since the weather was nice.<p>

The white haired boy went through the morning at work in a slight daze until Lavi got there. The orange haired man stopped and stared at Allen. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried about Allen's unusual unkempt look and the dark circles under his eyes.

"What?" asked Allen, seemingly confused. "Oh, nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hey, hey! Did you and Yu have some fun last night?" Lavi asked him with a lecherous smirk on his face. From the look on Allen's face, that was the wrong thing to say.

"No!" Allen squeaked as his face went pale.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lavi asked him sternly.

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked out. "It's fine!"

"It's not nothing," Lavi told him seriously. "Something's wrong, and I'm going to find out what."

"No, really. It's fine, Lavi! Don't worry about it!" Allen tried to convince him.

"I know it has something to do with Kanda, and if you don't tell me what it is, I'm going to beat it out of him!" Lavi told him.

"Lavi, it's really fine!" Allen tried again. "I promise!"

"No, it's not!" Lavi shouted. "What's going on? Just tell me!" Allen was thankful that Komui was in his office and that no one else was at the café right then.

"L-last night when I was walking home, I…I saw that guy again…but this time he walked past me and bumped into me, and it just scared me," Allen said, hoping Lavi wouldn't pry anymore.

"There's more to it than that," Lavi said, staring at him intently.

"Ah, um, the guy just brought back some bad memories…from-from the past, but it's no big deal," he half-explained with a small smile on his face. Too bad for him, Lavi could see right past that smile.

"And what did Yu do last night?" Lavi asked him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, seemingly innocent.

"What did Yu do or say last night? I know he did something," said Lavi. "Just tell me."

"It was really nothing," Allen tried to edge around the subject. "He just said…that no one would ever like someone like me…and that…my scar and my arm disgusted him…"

"Allen," started Lavi, knowing that his arm and his scar were a tough subject for the white haired boy.

"It's fine, really. It's not a big deal," Allen told him, trying to be reassuring. "I've always known he didn't love me; it just shocked me a little when he said that," he said trying to be strong.

"I'm sorry, Allen," started Lavi.

"It's okay. I'm fine now," Allen told him. Lavi hugged the white haired boy tightly and sighed, thinking about how he was going to torture Yu and make him apologize.

Somewhere across town, a certain man with raven hair sneezed violently.

* * *

><p>Because of the events that had transpired the night before, Lavi again insisted on walking Allen home. This time, however, Allen completely agreed with the orange haired man.<p>

When they walked past the place where the man was supposed to be, he was actually there, which surprised Allen. Whenever Lavi came with him, the man didn't show up.

"Is that him?" asked Lavi.

"That's him," Allen told him quietly.

"Alright," said Lavi as he started to walk across the street toward the man.

"No!" Allen whispered fiercely. "Are you crazy?"

"Someone's got to tell him to stop," Lavi told Allen firmly.

"Not you!" he told Lavi. He grabbed his friend by the arm and started to drag him away. "Look, we'll just find a different way to walk from now on," he said pleadingly. Lavi, seeing the desperate look in Allen's eyes, agreed. He knew there was more to it than what Allen had told him earlier, but he knew Allen would tell him when he was ready.

"Alright, fine. But if he starts stalking you there, I'm confronting him," Lavi whispered to him as they walked away.

"Okay, fine," agreed Allen, glad Lavi had dropped it.

They talked a little more on the way back, but Lavi was still a little angry that Allen wouldn't allow him to fix this problem. When the two made it to Allen and Kanda's house, Lavi said goodbye and went on his way. Allen took a deep breath before opening the front door. He walked inside quietly, not wanting to disturb Kanda. He didn't have to worry about that, though; Kanda wasn't there. Allen assumed the raven haired man was still at work, like every other night, but he was wrong. This time Kanda was with his father, telling him what had happened the night before.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Yu." Tiedoll sighed, sitting in the comfortable armchair in his living room. "How could you say that to the poor boy?"<p>

"Shut it, old man," Kanda said; however, the sentence lacked the usual venom. "I don't know why I said that, it just happened."

Tiedoll got a knowing look in his eyes. "It seems like someone doesn't know how to admit their feelings."

"What are you talking about, you old man?" asked Kanda, not showing his confusion.

"I just meant that you are in love with Allen, but you don't know how to show it, so you do what you've always done: act cruel and cold," Tiedoll explained to him.

"That's crazy , old man."

"Is it?" Tiedoll asked him. "You said that you don't know why you said what you did. You don't know how to act around Allen, and you are afraid of what will happen if you admit your feelings for him." Kanda sat down heavily on the chair in front of his adoptive father. "Oh, this is great, Yu. You've finally found someone to love. I'm so happy for you!"

Kanda had to admit, it made a lot of sense. He had never loved anyone before, so he didn't know what it felt like. Then again, the way he felt about Allen was different than any feeling he had ever felt before. This could also be why he felt guilty after saying the mean things he said to Allen. It would also explain the sudden urges he got to kiss the white haired boy. Well this made him feel a lot better; he had been thinking that he was going crazy! Then he realized something.

"Well, this is great and all, but Allen probably hates me now," Kanda said quietly.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you," Tiedoll told him. "I don't think he could ever hate you."

"What are you on about, old man?" asked Kanda, now thoroughly confused.

Tiedoll sighed heavily. "Yu, sometimes you can be really unobservant," the older man told him. "It's obvious Allen loves you unconditionally. He has loved you since you two met. The poor boy is hopelessly in love with you. Of course, you will have to apologize profusely before he can trust you fully again, but it will all be worth it."

Kanda, for the first time in a very, very long time, smiled a small smile. Tiedoll saw this but chose not to comment. He was just happy that Kanda had finally realized his feelings before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for all the reviews~! I really, really appreciate it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and Kanda still hadn't gotten a chance to apologize. Whenever he arrived home, Allen either wasn't there, or, if he was, he would head straight to his bedroom without a look in Kanda's direction. Because Allen was avoiding him, Kanda thought the white haired boy was mad at him, but, in reality, Allen was doing what he thought would make Kanda happy. Both were pretty miserable, and they hoped something would happen soon to fix the problem. Something <em>would <em>happen that would fix the problem at hand, but it would also cause a new one.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Allen walked home from work together like they had for the past couple weeks. They hadn't spotted the strange man again once they changed their route home, but they weren't taking any chances.<p>

Allen saw five people standing in a group on the sidewalk across the street. When the group spotted Lavi and Allen, they crossed the street toward them. Allen, now a little frightened, nudged Lavi and tilted his head in the group's direction. Lavi grabbed Allen's arm gently and started to pull him along. The group of people stopped in front of Allen and Lavi and stared at them. There was one girl of about fourteen and four men. One of the men was the man who had been stalking Allen—the same man who had given Allen his scar; he was absolutely sure of it now.

"Allen Walker," spoke the stalker. Allen back away slightly, his eyes wide.

"Aw! Look what you did Joido," the girl said sweetly. "You scared him."

"Who the hell are you people?" demanded Lavi, worried about his friend.

"Oh, we're just some old acquaintances of Allen's," the stalker—Joido—said as he started to walk toward Allen.

Lavi stepped in front of Allen, still holding onto the wide eyed boy's arm. Joido sighed and snapped his fingers; two of the other men rushed forward and grabbed Lavi's arms, dragging him away from Allen. Now that his only form of support was taken away, Allen fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lavi exclaimed as Joido stalked forward to stand in front of Allen.

Joido ignored the orange haired man and squatted down, now face to face with Allen. "Why, hello there, Allen." Joido reached out and grabbed Allen's jaw, bringing the boy's face closer to his own.

Allen could hear his own rapid heartbeat, showing how terrified he really was. He was also only slightly aware of Lavi screaming in the background.

Joido, seeing the utter fear in Allen's eyes, shoved the boy onto his side. Allen stayed there, practically catatonic, until the last man stepped forward and started to kick him. Lavi struggled to get free so he could help Allen, but it was useless; the two men holding him were too strong. The orange haired man tried to kick the men holding him, but one punched him in the face. The young girl watched this happen with a smile on her innocent looking face.

Allen, trying to curl into a ball to protect himself, felt the man start to punch him. He felt each punch and kick and wished for it to be over. When the man stopped, he grabbed Allen's arms, pulled them behind the boy, and pulled him to his feet.

Painfully, Allen held his head up and looked around for Lavi; instead he saw Joido heading for him with a knife in his hands. He whimpered and started to struggle, remembering what happened the last time the man came at him with a knife. At this point, he was gasping for breath, partially from the pain and partially from the fear of what would happen to him. They could all tell the boy was having a panic attack, and they didn't care. They did care, however, when he started to scream loudly, drawing attention to them. They knew if he continued to scream, they would be caught.

The men holding Allen and Lavi dropped them to the ground roughly, and the group walked briskly away. Lavi hurried to Allen's side; the boy was laying on his side staring at nothing.

"Allen!" Lavi tried to get his attention.

The boy had blood all over his face and the front of his shirt, and Lavi hoped his nose wasn't broken. Lavi saw bruises on every spot of skin that was visible.

"Allen," Lavi tried again. This time Allen looked at him.

"Lavi," he started, "I'm sorry."

Lavi looked confused but told Allen everything was okay anyway. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the police. When he told them what had happened, they came immediately with an ambulance. The paramedics loaded Allen into the ambulance and Lavi told the police that he was riding with him no matter what. They followed, saying they would ask him questions at the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Lavi called Kanda, knowing he would want to know what happened.

"What do you want, you stupid rabbit?" Kanda asked irritably.

"Yu," started Lavi in a serious voice, "Allen and I are on the way to the hospital. He was attacked, and he's hurt."

"What do you mean attacked?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "Is he okay?" Lavi could hear the concern in the raven haired man's voice when he asked this.

"We were walking home, and a group of people attacked us. He should be fine; he has a lot of bruises, but they will heal," Lavi informed him.

"I'll be at the hospital soon," Kanda told him and hung up.

* * *

><p>When Kanda got to the hospital, he met Lavi, who told him—along with the police—everything that had happened. Kanda and Lavi were both worried about Allen, and confused about how Allen knew the group of horrible people.<p>

When the doctor told them that Allen was awake, they both rushed to his room. The white haired boy was sitting up on the hospital bed—which he blended in with slightly due to his white hair and pale skin. When they rushed into the room, he looked up at them. When he saw Kanda, his eyes widened, and he looked back down at his lap.

"Kanda, you didn't have to come," Allen told him quietly. "I'm sorry if you were busy."

Kanda's shock actually showed on his face. "It's fine," he told Allen. "I want to be here." Allen looked surprised but happy.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked quietly while Kanda fumed about how he was going to kill the people who put those bruises on Allen.

"I'm fine," he told them quietly with a small, fake smile on his face. "Lavi…I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lavi told him honestly.

"You got hurt because of me," Allen said, motioning toward Lavi's black eye.

"It's really not a big deal," Lavi told him. "It's not your fault."

"It _is_ my fault, though," Allen said sadly. "Those people were after me, not you. If I had just gone home by myself, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Well I wouldn't have let you go alone, so you don't have to blame yourself. And why were those guys after you? Who are they?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked scared now. "Ah…They're from my past…They…They were part of the group that…" Allen looked up at Kanda and Lavi, "that killed my foster father."

"What?" asked Kanda and Lavi in unison.

* * *

><p>Muahahahaha! Suspense! Yeah, I'm weird. :D<p>

Again, thanks to all who favorited this story, reviewed, or put this story on their story alerts! It means a great deal to me~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence…maybe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man…if I did, Leverrier would be killed…slowly…and painfully… :D**

This chapter is in italics because Allen is remembering what happened to him and his foster father, and he is explaining to Kanda and Lavi what happened.

* * *

><p><em>The small brunette boy walked down the sidewalk next to the tall man in the black top hat. The man seemed to be looking around quite often, seemingly suspicious of something; however, the young boy didn't seem to notice.<em>

"_Mana, where are we going?" the boy asked quietly._

"_Hush, Allen," he replied gently. "We need to see my brother." He held up a hand to stop the endless flow of questions he knew to be coming, and Allen quieted and concentrated on walking._

_As the two turned the corner, the older man sensed something was about to take a turn for the worst. He looked behind him and glanced in all directions before quickly ushering Allen across the rarely used street. Unfortunately, Mana's senses were correct: things _were _about to take a turn for the worst. _

_As soon as the pair reached the other side of the road and started to walk past a secluded side street, all hell broke loose. A group of people with almost gray skin and little cross tattoos on their foreheads stepped out of the alley. One man grabbed Allen's arms and held him in place. Another two men grabbed Mana as he fought to get to the young boy._

"_Let him go!" he pleaded. "He knows nothing!"_

"_Guilt by association," replied a man with a strangely decorated top hat and a white coat with tails._

"_M-Mana," the boy started with a shaking voice: he didn't know what was going on, but if Mana was scared, it must be serious._

_Two of the group laughed. "M-M-Mana," they mocked. One had blond hair, and one had black, but they appeared to be twins. They appeared to be about twelve—the same age as Allen, although you couldn't tell it: the brown haired child always did look a lot younger than he really was._

"_We already took care of your dear brother," stated the leader coldly, "now we just have to tie up a few…loose ends."_

"_Just let the boy go, Adam; he's too young to be involved in this," Mana tried to plead._

"_Nonsense! He's not to young," Adam laughed. "Why, the twins here are the same age as he is. And Road and Waizurii are both even younger than him." He gestured to the little girl sucking a lollipop and a boy of about ten who was looking extremely bored with the situation._

"_Please," Mana begged the man._

"_Oh, shut up, you old man!" shouted a guy with weird looking hair and triangle earrings._

_The rest of the group decided they had had enough talking and took it upon themselves to drag Allen and a still-struggling Mana into the dark alley._

_The men holding Mana let him go and shoved him to the ground. Most of the group started to attack him. They didn't use weapons, only their fists and feet, but blood was soon spilt. Allen was screaming at them to stop; no matter how scared he was of these people, he wasn't going to do nothing as his father in all but blood was being beaten to death. The guy holding him, however, had other ideas. He hit him on the side of the head and told him to shut up, but he didn't._

_The rest of the group seemed to have come to a conclusion, though. They held up the beaten and bloody Mana, told him to pay close attention, and turned him to face Allen._

"_Allen," the beaten man called, "always remember to keep walking, no matter what. Never give up."_

"_Shut up," growled one of the men holding him._

_The man holding Allen tightened his grip before nodding to another guy who looked like he was Portuguese. "Joido," he called. _**(1)**

_The man—Joido—stepped forward with a knife in his hand, and Mana's eyes widened._

"_Don't hurt him," he called weakly: he could barely speak above a whisper now. _

_Joido laughed evilly. He stalked toward Allen, grabbed the boy's brown hair, and jerked his head back. He chuckled when he saw the pure terror in the young boy's eyes. Joido started to carve a pentacle—The Noah family's symbol—into the boys face above his eyebrow. He brought the knife down across Allen's eyelid as the boy screamed in pain. Dimly, Allen heard Mana protesting in the background. He jerked his head to the right and the knife cut into his cheek sideways. The Noah growled and pulled the knife down in a straight line, ending next to his mouth. The boy's tears, for he was crying by now, ran into his cut and stung his face. The Noah brought the knife up and made another cut just under his eye. The Noah holding him suddenly let go of his arms and he fell to the ground._

_The Noah family kicked him around a little before they all left the alleyway. _

"_Mana?" he called worriedly. He got no response. He started to crawl toward his foster father. "Mana?" he called again anxiously._

_When he reached his father, he knew it was too late. Mana was dead, and he wasn't coming back. He was all alone again, just like he was before he met Mana. He pulled the older man's head into his lap and wiped the blood from his face as best as he could. Soon, however, tears and blood started to fall onto Mana's face from his own, and Allen decided to give up the attempt. _

_Then he hunched over Mana's body and cried. There was nothing else he could do, and he couldn't just leave his father there alone in the alleyway, even if he was dead. The boy sat there with his dead father for a long time before he finally passed out from the pain and shock of what had happened. He wouldn't even be found until the next morning by one of the worst kinds of people: Marian Cross._

* * *

><p>Lavi and Kanda wore equally shocked looks on their faces.<p>

"Because of the stress and trauma, my hair turned white shortly after," Allen explained. "Then Master Cross took me in." Allen shuddered just thinking of that man and his debts.

Kanda scooted his uncomfortable hospital chair toward Allen's bed, and Lavi left the room quietly, knowing that he should give the two some time alone.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said a few weeks ago," Kanda told Allen sadly.

Allen's head shot up. "W-What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"What I said was hurtful, and completely untrue. I shouldn't have said it, and I can understand why you're mad at me," Kanda told him. "I didn't even know why I said it until I talked to Tiedoll. What he said made a lot of sense. I didn't really know how to treat you, so I treated you like I would anyone else, but…well, the rest can wait until you're better."

"I'm not mad at you!" Allen told him, shocked.

"Then why were you avoiding me?" Kanda asked him incredulously.

"I thought you hated me! I didn't want to force you to be around me if you didn't want to be."

"I don't hate you," said a relieved Kanda. Allen was definitely in a better mood now; the look on his face was like pure bliss. Kanda was in a visibly better mood too, which didn't happen often. Things were finally looking up for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>So, Joido is technically Tyki Mikk, but in a new volume that came out, _all _the Noah are shown and some have different names, so I'm using those because it's a lot less confusing than some having their regular names and some having their Noah names or whatever. Oh! And The Millennium Earl's real name is Adam.

Sorry this is out so late in the day; my family wouldn't let me get on the computer this weekend, even though I begged continuously. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Once Allen was well enough to go back to work the next week, he greeted Lavi and Komui with a large smile on his face. Unlike his usual fake smile, however, this one was all real. The only things marring his cute, innocent face were the few bruises left over from their encounter with the Noah family.<p>

"So…What did you and Yu do while you were off work?" asked Lavi with a grin on his face while serving their customers.

"Hmm? Oh, not much." he replied with a far off look in his eyes.

Lavi stared at Allen for a minute. "When you say not much…"

"We just talked a lot…He's finally opened up to me," Allen told him happily.

"That's great!" Lavi said, knowing how much Allen had wanted this. "So what did you talk about?"

"We told each other about our childhoods. I also told him about when I was taken in by Cross," he said with a shiver. Lavi, having already heard this story from Allen, understood the boy's gesture.

"How did he take that?" asked Lavi curiously.

"He seemed to get pretty mad," Allen told him innocently.

Lavi laughed. "Of course he did."

Allen looked at him strangely. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, confused.

"Well, not that he would ever admit it, Yu is very protective over you," Lavi told him, "so when you told him about Cross, he probably wanted to find the man and castrate him…slowly…with a dull blade."

Allen tilted his head to the side. "Really?" he asked.

"Ooh yeah," Lavi replied quickly. Allen soon got back to work with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When Allen was done working that night, Kanda picked him up from the café. He wasn't going to take any chances that Allen might get hurt again. He still felt terrible that the white haired boy had gotten hurt in the first place; he should have been picking Allen up from work all along. He was going to make up for his horrible attitude also, no matter what Allen said.<p>

"How was work?" Allen asked him sweetly.

"Che. My brothers only screwed around and disturbed me the entire day; I have no clue as to why they haven't been fired yet," Kanda replied.

Allen gave a small giggle. "They only do it because they love you and want you to have some fun," he replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

Kanda immediately felt bad for complaining about his brothers to Allen; the younger boy had never had any siblings, and Kanda should be more thankful for the ones he _did _have. "I know," he finally replied. "They just annoy me sometimes, but I'm glad I have them."

As Kanda pulled into their driveway, Allen smiled and looked out the window. He let out a gasp as he saw what was awaiting them on their lawn. Kanda immediately stopped the vehicle and looked to see what was wrong. Allen hastily opened the door and jumped out of the car, running over to kneel next to the prone figure on the grass.

"Hello?" he called. "Are you okay?"

Allen turned the body over and saw that it was a boy that looked to be about ten years old. He was slightly beat up and unconscious.

"Kanda, call the police!" Allen called. Kanda instantly pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the dispatcher.

Allen looked the boy over to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries before bending over to pick him up and bring him into the house. The boy was very light, so he didn't need Kanda's help in doing so. As Kanda told the police what happened over the phone, he opened the door for Allen and the boy. As they walked into the light of the house, they could see that the young boy had long blue hair, an adorable face, and a small body. Because it was so chilly outside, the blue-haired youth was shivering slightly; therefore, Allen carefully set him on the couch and ran to get him a blanket. Once the boy was covered, Allen joined Kanda in waiting for the police to arrive.

When the police arrived, they went straight in to the living room where Allen and Kanda told them what had happened. The police called an ambulance to take the boy to the hospital just to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with him. Allen and Kanda went along; they wanted to make sure the boy was okay, seeing as he was found by _them _on _their _lawn.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the boy was only beat up a bit, but otherwise he was fine. The police couldn't find out where the boy had come from as there was no one reported missing that fit his description. They didn't know where to send the boy either; they didn't want to make him stay at the precinct, and he couldn't stay at the hospital because he only had a few scrapes and bruises.<p>

"He can stay with us," Allen spoke up looking at Kanda.

Kanda shrugged. "Sure."

The two policemen looked at each other and then back at Allen and Kanda. "We would at least have to do a background check on both of you first."

"Alright," Allen and Kanda agreed in unison.

"Well, why don't the two of you wait here while we call it in," one of the officers said, already having gotten their names.

"Okay," said Allen, going back to sit in the chair by the bed of the unconscious boy.

The nurses had informed them that he would be waking up sometime soon, and, sure enough, he started to stir, and he opened his reddish brown eyes. When he looked around the room and saw where he was, he sat up quickly.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked him, concerned.

The boy just looked at Allen confusedly before looking around again.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Ah…We found you in our yard, so we called the police, and you were brought to the hospital," Allen explained gently. "We were kind of hoping that you could tell us how you got there."

"…I don't know…I…Who am I?" the poor blue haired boy asked, confused.

Allen looked sadly at Kanda and said, "We'll get the police in here to talk to you."

"Okay," the boy agreed.

As the police stepped into the room, Kanda and Allen stepped out into the hallway.

"I wonder what happened to him," said Allen.

"I don't know, but it can't have been anything good," Kanda told him quietly.

"I just hope he'll be okay," Allen said softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with time," Kanda tried to reassure the white haired boy.

"I really hope so."

The police came out soon after and explained that the young boy couldn't remember anything for some reason. The doctors would run some more tests to see what was wrong, but it would take time.

"The boy can stay with you two for the time being; your background checks turned out perfectly fine," the officers informed them.

"Thank you, officers," Allen told them sweetly before heading back into the boy's room to explain what was going on.

"If he remembers anything at all, please let us know," one officer told Kanda, writing down his number on a piece of paper and handing it to the raven haired man.

"I will be sure to," Kanda replied as they walked away. He then turned to join his husband in the hospital room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Allen awoke from his place on the couch and headed for his room—which the small boy from the night before was occupying. He sneaked quietly in and snagged some clothing from his closet before leaving the room and shutting the door noiselessly behind him. He started toward the bathroom down the hall and began his morning routine. When he was finished, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Kanda, the still-nameless boy, and himself. It was still mostly dark outside, but Allen opened the curtains so he could look outside while he was cooking.<p>

Just as Allen was finishing up breakfast, he heard the quiet sound of footsteps outside the kitchen door. He turned expecting to see Kanda, but instead saw the blue haired boy.

"Oh, good morning," he greeted kindly.

"Good morning," the boy responded quietly.

"So, what would you like Kanda and me to call you while you're staying here?" Allen asked him.

The boy frowned slightly before tilting his head to the side. "Timothy seems familiar somehow."

"Well then, Timothy it is," Allen said with a kind smile. The newly named Timothy couldn't help but smile back.

When Kanda finally walked into the kitchen that morning, it was to find Allen and Timothy having a friendly chat about nothing in particular.

"Good morning, Kanda," Allen said when he saw the black haired man.

"Good morning."

"I made you breakfast, but I need to leave," the white haired boy started as he looked at the clock, "right now. Timothy, would you like to come with me to work? I wouldn't feel right about just leaving you here all alone."

"Sure," said Timothy as he got down from his chair.

"Alright. Go get your shoes on while I get my things," Allen told him.

When Timothy left the room, Kanda turned to Allen and said, "Just wait a few minutes, and I'll drive you two."

"Well, if you insist," stated Allen with a smile.

* * *

><p>Allen walked into the Black Order Café wearing a blinding smile. The sun that peaked out from behind him wasn't even as dazzling.<p>

"Someone's happy. Did something good happen?" called Lavi in a singsong voice.

"You could say that," said an oblivious Allen as he came closer. Timothy stepped out from behind the white haired boy and looked at Lavi.

"Who're you?" Lavi asked not unkindly.

"This is Tim. We found him and are taking care of him until he regains his memory," explained Allen with a kind smile toward the aforementioned boy.

"When you said 'we,' were you including Kanda?" asked Lavi incredulously. "Are you sure he said he would help you?"

"Yes." Allen was confused. "Why wouldn't he help?"

"Oh, I don't know," began Lavi sarcastically. "Maybe it's because he's not the type of person who would volunteer their time to _help_ someone."

"He seemed nice enough to me," cut in Timothy politely.

Lavi's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?" he asked unbelievingly.

"He's changed a bit now that we've settled our problems," Allen told him.

"It seems more like he's become a different person," said Lavi. "What did you do to him? Did you let aliens abduct him? Hand him over to some crazy, experimental doctor? I always knew you were evil behind that cute, innocent exterior!"

"What are you going on about?" Allen laughed. "He doesn't have a completely different personality; he's just changed his attitude a little."

"A little?" Lavi spluttered in disbelief.

"Yes. Now I have to go check in, so could you watch Timothy for a couple minutes?" Allen asked him.

"Bu—ah. What? Yeah, sure," Lavi said dazedly.

"Thank you!" Allen called as he walked away.

Lavi watched his retreating back for a few seconds before turning to Timothy. After about a minute he said, "So…"

"'So' what?" Timothy asked confused.

"This is going to be a long day…" sighed Lavi as he started getting the café ready for the morning.

* * *

><p>When Allen's shift was over, he and Timothy said goodbye to everyone and headed outside. Kanda was waiting for them in the car, ready to take them home.<p>

"How was work?" asked Allen.

"Quiet," he replied almost happily. "My brothers and father didn't talk much today, so it was peaceful."

"That's good, I guess," Allen said.

Kanda, sensing Allen's uncertainty, said, "It was different."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. Once they arrived at home, Allen turned to find Timothy asleep in the back seat. Not wanting to wake the young boy, Allen got out of the car and opened Timothy's door quietly. He picked up the sleeping boy and carried him up the dark path to the house with Kanda right behind him. Once inside Allen carried the boy to his room, placed him on the bed, and covered him with the comforter. Kanda, standing in the doorway, had the sudden thought that Allen would be a terrific parent. Allen then turned and joined Kanda by the doorway.

"I hope we can find out who he is and who his family is," he said quietly. "It must be so hard to know nothing about yourself or where you came from."

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Kanda told him reassuringly.

"I hope he has a good family awaiting his return," Allen said thoughtfully with a far-off look in his eyes. "I hope he has someone that misses him."

Kanda looked at Allen softly before taking his arm and leading him out of the room. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he told his husband. "And if he doesn't have anyone, we'll just continue to take care of him."

Allen looked at him quickly. "You mean it?" he asked happily. "You would do that?"

"Sure. If we can't find his family, or if his family isn't a good one, we'll just continue to care for him. You're doing a good job of it already."

Allen got a delighted gleam in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Yu!" he exclaimed as he hugged Kanda, not even realizing that he had said the man's first name for the first time.

"Ah…It's no problem," he said, clearly surprised that Allen had both called him by his first name and hugged him. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise, though, and he hugged Allen back.

Allen was shocked at his actions and at Kanda's. He never thought he would hug the man, no matter how much he wanted to. His body had just reacted on reflex. He would have never guessed that Kanda would hug him back either. Not that he minded; he was just surprised. At last he let go of Kanda and looked up at the raven haired man.

"Would you like for me to make something to eat?" he asked.

"If it's no trouble, then sure."

Allen smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. "It's no trouble at all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Kanda, Allen, and Timothy fell into a sort of routine in the weeks that followed. Allen would wake up, get ready for work, and make breakfast for the three. They would eat together, and afterward Kanda would take Allen and Timothy to the Black Order Café. After finishing his shift at night, Allen would wait with Timothy until Kanda came to get them and take them home. Allen liked the feeling of having a family for the first time in his life. If he was really honest with himself, he didn't want anything to change, and it didn't seem as if anything would. The police hadn't found out anything about Timothy's parents or his past—about this subject Allen had mixed feelings.<p>

Of course their happiness couldn't last forever. Unfortunately their reprieve from the Noah family would have to end sometime. It started slowly. Little things used to remind Allen that they were still watching him: little notes in their mailbox, the pentacle symbolizing the Noah showing up in strange place. It soon escalated. Soon members of the Noah family were showing up at the Black Order Café, sitting there for sometimes hours on end. Lavi had called the police on them multiple times, but by the time they reached the café, the Noah member would be gone. Allen hadn't told Kanda about any of the things happening so as not to worry the raven haired man. He made Lavi promise not to tell either, and he hadn't mentioned anything to Timothy about what was happening (he would rather the child remain blissfully unaware). Allen was quickly becoming frustrated.

Allen walked over to the table the Noah member occupied and stood before him. "What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to understand.

The Noah member looked up at the white haired boy. "Can't figure it out?" he replied with a smirk. "We just want someone to torment. Since we already started on you years ago, we may as well finish it off."

"That's the only reason you're even doing this?" asked Allen disbelievingly.

"Quite simply: yes. And we've found a way to hurt you even more," he said, still smirking. At Allen's questioning look, he pulled out his phone and showed the white haired boy a picture of Kanda, scowling at the camera, and Timothy, looking downright terrified. The two were sitting, tied up, in a plain, slightly dirty room. Timothy had gone with Kanda to work for the first time today; that was probably the reason they had waited so long before striking.

"What do you want?" asked Allen with fear in his eyes.

"Come with me after work—we don't want anyone becoming suspicious. If you try to get help for these two," he held up the phone with the pictures on it again, "they won't live to see you again. I'll be waiting." With that he got up and exited the building.

Allen headed back to the kitchen to make sure Lavi hadn't heard anything. There was only one thing the white haired boy could do, and Lavi would make everything difficult.

He went through the rest of the day a little absentmindedly. Lavi seemed to notice something, but he didn't say anything to anyone.

When the time came for Allen to leave, Lavi asked, "Is something wrong, Allen?"

"What? Oh, no. Everything's fine," Allen reassured him with a small smile.

"Yeah," Lavi said, not agreeing at all. "See you tomorrow, Allen."

Allen seemed a little choked up at that, but maybe it was just his imagination. "Goodbye, Lavi."

When Allen left the café, he headed to the car parked outside and the Noah member leaning against it.

"Get in." Allen did as the man said with one last look back at the café, knowing he would never see it again. The Noah member started driving, and Allen looked out the window the entire time, not really seeing anything. He was too busy thinking about how to get Kanda and Timothy away from the Noah and to safety.

"We're here," the Noah said gruffly, opening his door and getting out. Allen, jolted from his thought process, saw that they were outside a large mansion with pillars of white stone. The Noah took his arm and led him inside the front doors, down a hall to the left, and into a large room with what looked to be a throne at one end. Sitting in the throne was the leader of the Noah clan: Adam, more commonly known as the Millennium Earl.

"Why, hello, Allen," the Millennium Earl cried. "What brings you here on this fine night?"

"You already know the answer to that," Allen replied angrily.

"Now, now. There is no need to become angry," the Millennium Earl said with a smile.

"Let Kanda and Timothy go. They have never done anything to hurt you. You have no reason to harm them."

"Getting straight to the point, then. Well, we can't just let them go to tell the police that we kidnapped them and then tortured and killed you, can we?" Allen's eyes widened slightly.

"They won't tell anyone. I'll make them promise not to tell anyone," he pleaded.

"That just won't do," said the Earl. "Sooner or later they will reveal what happened, and we just can't have that."

Allen looked up at the Earl with pleading eyes. "Please, do not hurt them. Do what you want to me, but, please, leave them alone."

"You love them, don't you? But, alas, I do not care. They will tell, so I will kill them, and you will watch."

"Please," Allen begged with tears in his eyes. "Don't kill them."

"Enough!" the Earl shouted. "They will die, and that it final!"

Allen let out a sob as the Noah behind him dragged him from the room and down a staircase to the basement.

"We don't want to get blood on the nice floors upstairs, so we'll do everything down here," sneered the Noah dragging him along. He was thrown onto the dirty floor in a room with a heavy metal door. "The Earl will be here soon," he smiled wickedly as he left and shut and locked the door with a loud clang.

"Allen?" he heard from across the room. He spun around to see Kanda and Timothy. Apparently they had untied each other somehow.

"I'm so sorry I got you both involved in all this," he cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Allen," said Timothy. "Besides, I was already involved in this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Allen, shocked.

"When I woke up after being kidnapped and saw those people, I remembered everything," he told them both. "These are the people who killed my parents and took me in the first place."

"Wha—?" started Allen.

"Not that this isn't important," started Kanda, "but I really think we should be working on some kind of escape plan. That is, unless you both want to die here."

"I don't think there's any way we could get out of here without being caught," Allen told him hopelessly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would rather go down fighting anyway," Kanda told Allen.

Allen looked at him for a second before nodding. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Thank you to my brother for furthering my thought process as to how the story should progress. I think there will be one or two more chapters after this, but I could be wrong.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Three of the Noah came to retrieve them from their dingy little room, and Kanda and Allen made their move as soon as the door was opened. Kanda took on two, while Allen took on one. They would not allow Timothy to fight, even when he had insisted; they would not put him into any more danger than he was already in. Although he looked pretty scrawny, Allen was fast and could fight pretty effectively. Kanda had no problem either. It only took about five minutes to knock out all three Noah, and then they were on their way.<p>

Allen was the only one who knew the way out, as the other two had been unconscious when brought down there, so he led the way out. They were surprised when they were met with no more resistance. Where were the rest of the Noah clan? They had gotten to the front door and started to open it, when the alarms sounded.

"Shit," Kanda hissed. He swung the door open the rest of the way and they saw that it was still dark outside. The raven haired man picked up Timothy, grabbed Allen's arm, and made a run for it. He didn't make it far before a Noah—Joido—grabbed Allen's other arm and pulled as hard as he could. Allen cried out as they all heard a snapping noise coming from his wrist. Kanda let go of Allen's other arm in surprise and Joido pulled him away from Kanda and closer to the mansion.

"Come back here, or watch him die—painfully," said Joido threateningly.

"Yu, go," Allen pleaded with him, tears in his eyes. "Take Timothy and go."

"No," replied Kanda. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Please," Allen begged.

"Oh, enough," sighed Joido. "Get over here, now." Kanda came forward without a hint of hesitation. "Good, now come along." Joido, knowing Kanda would do nothing to bring harm to Allen, turned away and dragged Allen back to the house. Kanda and Timothy followed them silently.

The other Noah were standing back a few paces from Joido, so when the panic started, it was easier to rescue Allen. Apparently Lavi had noticed that Allen had been acting strange and had watched as he left. Because of this he had noticed as Allen got into the car with the stranger that looked suspiciously like a Noah. He had called the police and when he told them who Allen was married to, they had found it suspicious that his husband and the child staying with them had disappeared just that morning. It had taken them a while to pick up the trail, but eventually they had arrived at the Noah mansion. They had seen the scene that took place outside the mansion and followed once the door was shut.

Once the police burst in through the door, Kanda took advantage of the confusion and grabbed a decorative katana from the wall, still protecting Timothy from harm. He unsheathed it, pleased to note that it was sharpened, and pointed it at Joido's chest.

"Let go of Allen, or I will run you through," said Kanda in a vicious voice.

Joido smirked while letting go of Allen. Just as Kanda turned to see it Allen was alright, Joido lunged for the white haired boy with the knife in his hand. Kanda stabbed Joido in the heart with the katana before he could harm Allen. He let go of the sword and turned to Allen again.

"Are you alright?" he asked his husband.

"Yes," he answered with wide eyes. "Are you?"

"Yes," he replied. "What about you, Timothy?"

"Y-yes."

Soon the police had the rest of the Noah rounded up or dead, and Allen was taken in an ambulance to get his arm set and in a cast. Kanda was taken to the station to be questioned about the death of Joido, but only as a routine. The police knew he had killed the Noah in self-defense, so he would not be prosecuted.

Timothy, having remembered what had happened to his parents and remembering that he had no living relatives, told the police all he knew. He would be placed in foster care until someone adopted him, but he would be staying with Kanda and Allen until everything was taken care of with the foster system. Kanda and Allen were going to adopt him before he even had to set foot in a foster care house, however.

As soon as Allen was released from the hospital, he and Kanda had everything taken care of, and Timothy was set to live with them for good.

And then came the time when Kanda had to thank Lavi for saving them…He was not looking forward to that. Allen had already thanked the orange haired man profusely, and now it was his turn.

He took Allen and Timothy to the Black Order Café one day, and he headed to the back room where he knew Lavi would be.

"Lavi," he called.

"Yes~!" Lavi called back in a singsong voice.

Kanda cleared his throat before continuing. "I just wanted to thank you for calling the police and saving Allen, Timothy, and me."

Lavi gave him a wide-eyes stare before his face broke into a grin. "Allen made you thank me, didn't he?"

Kanda sighed. "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Lavi laughed. "You're welcome, Yu~!"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snarled at the orange haired 'idiot'.

"Why not?" asked Allen, having just entered the room. "You don't seem to care when _I _call you that."

Lavi looked from Allen to Kanda and back again. "What?" he asked with a blank stare.

"That's different," answered Kanda.

"If you say so," Allen replied as he left the room again.

"Anyway, Lavi, thank you. I don't think I could have lived if Allen had died."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Lavi asked him seriously.

"Yes. I do," replied Kanda, just as seriously.

"Good. He deserves someone that will take care of him and love him." With that Lavi left the room to get to work. Kanda stood there for a few seconds longer before turning to leave.

"Bye, Allen," Kanda said. "I'll see you when I pick you and Timothy up later."

"Bye, Yu," said Allen as he stood on his tiptoes to peck Kanda on the cheek.

"I love you, Allen," said Kanda quietly.

Allen, slightly shocked for a moment, said nothing. "I love you too, Yu." They smiled at each other before Kanda left to go to work.

Life was good. Allen had been having nightmares about the Noah killing his father when he was younger, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, and he knew he would overcome it eventually. So, everything was great…Well, not everything. Kanda still had one more thing to do before he could be completely satisfied with his life.

* * *

><p>So...this is the second to last chapter~! Only one more to go! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, story alerting, and author alerting me! I appreciate it immensely!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, probable cursing, possible violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

><p>Kanda and Allen were sitting in the living room one night when Kanda interrupted the comfortable silence.<p>

"Allen, I'd like to ask you something," Kanda asked nervously, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"What is it?" asked Allen, sensing his husband's nervousness.

"Well, I've been thinking…" he started. "I know when we got married it wasn't exactly…a cheerful occasion…" He paused before continuing, "I know that it was completely my fault, but I have been wondering if we could have a redo, now that we're both ready and willing."

"A redo?" asked Allen, slightly confused.

"Yes. What I wanted to ask you was: Allen will you marry me…again? Kind of like a renewal of our vows. And this time we could actually have a ceremony."

"…Yu—"

"I can understand completely if you don't want to. After all I was a jerk about everything and—What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that Allen was looking at him with slightly teary eyes. He moved closer to Allen in order to comfort him.

"Nothing's wrong," Allen reassured him. "This is just…the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And, yes, I would love to marry you again, Yu," he told the raven haired man with a sweet smile on his face.

Kanda let out a quiet sigh of relief that Allen had accepted.

"So, did he say yes?" Timothy asked Kanda as he slipped into the room from his hiding spot.

"Yes, he did," answered Allen with a smile.

* * *

><p>Allen had a sweet smile on his face as he was walked down the isle by Lavi. As he reached Kanda at the altar, he felt his heart flutter. It was a small ceremony—only a few friends, Kanda's family, and, of course, Timothy—but it was perfect. The two exchanged their vows—again—and kissed, to a few wolf whistles from Lenalee and Lavi. Allen had never been happier. After the ceremony everyone went back to Kanda and Allen's house to celebrate. The smile on Allen's face didn't fade that day.<p>

When it was time for everyone to leave, Kanda's adoptive father insisted on having Timothy spend the night at his house with Daisya and Noise.

"I just think he should get to know his new family. And, besides, I think you two could use some alone time…" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Allen innocently. "I don't want it to be any trouble."

"Oh, not at all. It's completely fine—no trouble at all," insisted Froi. "Would you like to stay with us tonight, Timothy?" asked Froi.

"Sure!" agreed Timothy. "I would love to!"

"If you're both sure…" started Allen. "Why don't you go pack some of your things, Timothy."

"Alright. Thank you, Allen and Kanda," he told them, turning to go to his room.

"It's no problem," Allen told him, smiling.

When Timothy got back, he, Froi, Daisya, and Noise left, leaving Allen and Kanda alone. They could have sworn they heard Daisya shout something along the lines of, 'use protection,' as he exited the house and shut the door.

Ignoring Daisya's shout, Kanda gently grabbed Allen around the waist and put his lips to Allen's soft ones. Allen's eyes closed blissfully as the love of his life kissed him. He was slightly disappointed when Kanda pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see Kanda looking into his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Allen asked, pouting somewhat.

"I thought maybe we could move this along someplace else," Kanda informed him with a sly look on his face. "After all this is sort of like our honeymoon, and you know what happens on the honeymoon," he suggested, raising his eyebrow.

Allen blushed bright red for a minute before grabbing Kanda's hand and dragging him to their bedroom. Needless to say neither of the two got much sleep that night…or the next morning…

* * *

><p>Kanda started the day off by getting out of bed early, turning off Allen's alarm clock, and making his white haired lover breakfast. Allen was pleasantly surprised when Kanda woke him up with a kiss and brought him breakfast in bed.<p>

"Well, good morning to you too," Allen said after a heated make out session with the raven haired man.

Allen and Kanda ate breakfast together in bed before showering and getting dressed. Then they both headed downstairs and called Froi's phone to see when they should pick up Timothy.

"Oh, you can come get him whenever you're free," Froi told them happily. "There's no need to rush, though, as I'm sure you're both enjoying yourselves."

Allen and Kanda spent most of the day together before going to pick Timothy up. As they stepped inside the house, Daisya immediately accosted Allen.

"So, did you have fun~?" he asked lecherously. Allen blushed bright red before Kanda smacked Daisya upside the head.

"Che. Shut up, you dirty freak," he told him with a glare.

"Now, now, Yu. There's no need to get be so rude. I was just asking a simple question—which I haven't gotten an answer to, by the way," he said, looking toward Allen. Allen turned away, face still a little red, to go look for Timothy.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since the wedding and the small family of three was eating dinner together after getting home from work. "I haven't told you this yet, but thank you both for everything you've done for me…especially for adopting me," Timothy said, interrupting the comfortable silence.<p>

"There's no need to thank us for something like that," Allen told him with a smile. "We wouldn't have it any other way. Everything is how it's meant to be."

"Well, thank you anyway," said Timothy. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Don't worry about it," Allen told him reassuringly.

Later the small family was sitting in the living room, enjoying each other's company when Kanda asked Allen seriously, "Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been," he replied honestly. "Are you?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else," Kanda told him. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The End. : ) Well, that's it! It's done~! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would like to say thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts!<p>

Also, my friend thinks I should say that Allen had to sit on a bag of frozen peas the day after the wedding to ease the pain…He has such a dirty mind! :D


End file.
